


Sometimes Even Daddies Make Mistakes

by ashyyy_xoxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Harry, Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Daddy Liam, Daddy Zayn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyyy_xoxo/pseuds/ashyyy_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam were used to playing the Daddy role, after all they’ve been doing age play with the boys for a while now. They know their babies inside out, know what they need when they need it, even know when somethings wrong and they especially know how to make sure the lifestyle is kept a secret but sometimes even daddies slip up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Even Daddies Make Mistakes

“Ni baby please I need to put some pants on you” Zayn pleads with his three year old whos currently running around the house naked, Liam is trying to deal with a stubborn boundary testing Louis and Harry is contently playing by himself, a typical day for the family.  
“No Baba me like to runned around” Niall says still not amazing on the talking thing just yet but hes doing better  
“First of its I like to run not me like to runned and second you mister can not run around naked all day now come and get dressed” Zayn says giving up on running after Niall and just collapsing on the sofa  
“NOOOOO” niall shouts running off again  
“Right that’s it im getting Daddy” Zayn says giving up and going to get Liam.  
But Liam was having a little problem of his own.  
“Louis give me the razor” Liam says to the nine year old  
“Nope” Louis laughs shaking his head “im gonna shave all my hair off and you cant stop me”  
“Louis William Tomlinson dont you dare you always have to test the boundaries dont you” Liam warns  
“Its who I am” Louis says cheekily  
“Louis you listen to your father” Zayn says from the door way.  
Louis instantly drops the razor, he knows that Zayns the one to give out punishment and he doesn’t like it when Zayn punishes him  
“Good boy” Zayn says to him “now go get ready”  
Louis sighs but goes off to get dressed.  
“I need you to go get Niall dressed hes just running around naked deciding hes never going to wear clothes again”  
“I’ll go sort the little leprechaun out while you go tell Harry about today”  
“Oh great give me the hard job” Zayn moans as he walks off  
See today they have a big interview and the boys dont like changing to their big selves but Harry’s the worst he creates the biggest fuss kicking and screaming until either he gets his own way or he gets punished, And Zayn just hates doing this cause he knows how much it destroys Harry.  
“Hello baby” Zayn says as he picks Harry up he gurgles at Zayn smiling now this Is going to kill him “are you ready to be a big boy now?”  
And thats when Harry starts.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOO” the boy cries starting to kick and scream  
“Now come on Harry calm down, your big boy Harry all the time aren’t you”  
“BUT I DONT WANT TO” Harry sobs  
“Harry if you dont stop shouting you’ll be going in time out when we get back” Zayn threatens and that instantly shuts Harry up  
“Why do I have to be a big boy?” He asks  
“Because we have an interview baby”  
“But I dont have to be big for long do I?”  
“No you shouldn’t have to” zayn reassures Harry  
“Okay im ready to be big boy Harry”  
“Good boy” Zayn praises, now that was easier then he thought it was going to be. “Why dont you get dressed”  
“Okay Zayn” he says before walking out. Its funny cause theres a rule that the boys cant call Zayn and Liam Daddy, Dad or Baba and usually Harry’s very good at it, hes different to the boys he’s either completely baby Harry or completely big Harry there’s no in between, usually.  
Zayn lets out a sigh of relief finally everyone’s doing good…but apparently not, He recognizes that’s screaming crying from anywhere that would be Niall, whenever Niall gets himself worked up he begins crying but no normal cry he screams and sobs his heart out. He better go see what’s wrong.  
-  
“Niall baby please” Liam says trying to console the smaller boy  
“Bu-bu-but its not fair I dont like being b-b-ig” the boy sobs  
“I know Ni but think about how happy the fans will be with this they’ll love it”  
“Hey what’s all this noise in here?” Zayn asks as he walks into the room  
“Baba I dont wanna be big” a finally dressed Niall cries  
Louis comes running into the room looking panicked  
“Liam I cant find my shoes” Louis moans  
“Lou you have plenty of shoes”  
“But I need my black ones-whys Niall crying why isnt he being big and Harry are” Louis pouts finally noticing the crying boy  
“Ni is just having some trouble changing but hes going to be big just like you” Liam informs Louis causing Niall to cry harder “come on lets find your shoes I mean if you tidied your room maybe you’d be able to find them”  
Liam hands over the crying Niall to Zayn and leaves with Lou.  
Zayns busy rocking Niall in his lap when Harry comes in.  
“Zee, do you want me to talk to him?” Harry asks  
“Sure if you want” zayn says handing Niall over to Harry as Harry sits on the bed  
“Hey Nialler, I know you dont wanna be big I didnt either but we get to see fans and make them happy thats cool right?”  
“I guess” Niall mumbles as he slows his crying  
“You know how happy age play makes us?” Niall nods “well that’s how happy we make them and thats good to make them feel like that right?”  
“Yeah, yeah it is” Niall smiles  
“Yeah so how about you big boy Niall and we can go make the fans happy”  
Niall nods and gets off Harrys lap going into the bathroom"  
“Thanks Haz” Zayn smiles  
“Its fine Baba” Harrys face changes as he realised what hes done “sorry I meant Zayn, I did honest”  
“Harry its fine I know you didnt mean to” zayn smiles “go on go finish getting ready”  
Harry leaves at the same time Liam comes in the room  
“Todays gonna be a long day” Liam sighs  
“I can already feel it” Zayn smiles lightly.  
-  
That was the worst interview ever. Their now in the car on the way back home Nialls crying cause he has to go into time out for hitting Louis, Louis’ having a tantrum cause hes banned to his room after purposefully breaking three glasses and Harry is the worst sobbbing his heart out over the interview.  
See whereas Niall and Louis slipped into their interview of set, during the interview Harry was continously slipping in and out of his headspace which he can usually control so well and managed to call both Liam and Zayn by their age play names.  
“BUT ITS HIS FAULT HE HIT ME SO I BIT HIM” Louis screams trying to get some attention  
“YEAH BUT HE CALLED ME BAD WORDS FIRST” niall retaliates  
“IM SOWWY I DIDNT MEAN TO I PROMISE” Harry sobs and its just all to much noise causing Zayn to snap  
“Thats it all of you be quiet” Zayn says his voice so threateningly low that he doesn’t have to raise it to get the boys to all shut up.  
Zayn and Liam are currently ignoring all three boys as the concentrate on trying go get home.  
“Li maybe Niall and Lou should be younger in their headspace and Harry too I feel like 18 months is too old, I think Niall is more 18 months and Louis is definitely more of a three year old than a nine year old.”  
“I’ve been thinking the same thing we’ll talk to them after punishment” Liam says over the noise of the boys.  
As soon as they get in the house Zayn springs into action  
“Niall your in time out for 20 minuets Louis go to your room till we come and get you and Harry we need to have a little chat” the boys do as their told and Harry waits patiently for his daddies.  
“Harry babe you know that what happened today is okay dont you? it doesn’t matter if you slip up sometimes your allowed to fall in and ouet of your headspace its expected” Liam explains  
“Yeah but I can usually do it I just dont know what happened today and I know I broke the rule about calling you Daddy and Baba and im sorry but it just slipped out” Harry admits  
“Harry we understand things happen you dont have to be perfect but you did break the rule so go sit in your bedroom for a bit yeah” Zayn smiles and Harry nods leaving  
“Sometimes this is tough” Liam sighs  
“Yeah but the other times make it so worth it” Zayn smiles  
-  
Its after Louis has been in his room, Niall has been in time out and its been explained to Harry that its okay to make mistakes that the Liam ans Zayn decide to talk to the boys.  
“Boys we’ve been thinking some things through for a while and today’s events have made us decide that maybe you are all playing ages that are a bit too old for you, Harry your obviously younger than we thought you were I think baby baby is more you and Lou Niall we thought maybe you’d like to be babies too” Liam says gently to the boys  
“Yes”  
“No”  
Niall and Louis say at the same time  
“Why not Louis?” Zayn asks  
“I-I dunno” he stutters  
“We’re not talking a baby as in us doing everything for you maybe three years old and Niall can be around 18 months”  
The boys nod taking it In.  
“Yeah I’d like that” Harry says first  
“Yeah” Niall nods agree  
“I suppose yeah” Louis agrees  
“There its all sorted” Liam smiles  
-  
Its been a few weeks since the roles swapped and everything is going okay, Liam and Zayn are a bit tired sometimes as dealing with three babies is hard but things are going well and what more could they ask for.  
Liam wakes as soon as he hears Harry cry the boys been fussy all night and Zayns managed to sleep through it all.  
“Zee its your turn” Liam says shaking Zayn awake  
“Huh?” Zayn asks confused  
“Harrys awake again, ive got up every time so far its your go now”  
“Fine” Zayn mumbles getting out bed. His feet pad down the hallway towards Harry’s nursery and he checks in on Louis and Niall in their shared room to see if their okay.  
“Baba is Harry okay?” Louis asks as he spots Zayn  
“Yeah hes just ready for his feed” zayn reassures the boy “go back to sleep”  
Ever since Harry’s been playing a younger baby hes been having regular feeds and is totally dependent on Liam and Zayn.  
Louis leaves the boys room and carries on to Harry.  
“Hello baby” he says as he opens the door to Harrys room turning on the low light in there.  
“Baba” Harry says teary eyed  
Baba dads Ni and Boo are the only words Harry uses when in his headspace.  
“Shhh baby dont cry” Zayn says as he rocks Harry in his arms. “Its okay baby shh”  
Zayn is up six more times with Harry before he gives up on going back to bed, liam has had to go to some meeting and hes stuck at home with a fussy Harry a needy Niall and a clingy Louis.  
“Bweakfast” niall giggles  
“Yes baby its coming wait there” Zayn says as he juggles Harry on his hip while Louis is stuck to his side playing with a loose strand of cotton on Zayns jeans, all as Zayn is trying to get the boys fed.  
“Baba do you need help?” Louis asks from round his fingers looking up from his Babas side  
“No thank you Lou but you need to take your fingers out of your mouth you know that” Louis nods as he slowly removes his fingers from his mouth  
“Sorry”  
“Good boy” Zayn smiles “Louis can you sit down for a minuet”  
“No Baba” Louis shakes his head “Ima stay with you”  
Zayn doesn’t push the subject knowing Louis is a naturally cingy person he always has been.  
“Harry baby can I put you down” zayn says trying to put Harry down at the table but Harry just creates  
“Okay I get it today is cling to Baba day”  
“Cause we wuv you” Niall giggles  
“And I love you too” Zayn smiles  
Zayn spends the rest of the day juggling his clingy babies until Liam gets back and takes over. Which is how he got to his current position of sitting on his and Liams bed tweeting and he doesn’t know how he managed to do it and he doesn’t know how he doesnt realise what hes done even after hes done it but it happens…  
“Zayn Liam” Harry says standing in front of them his bottle lip wobbling  
“Haz whats wrong?” Liam asks  
“The fans they know about the age play”  
“What how?” Liam asks  
“Zee tweeted it”  
“What I didn’t did I-” and thats when it hits him “oh my god I did I didn’t mean to I guess my brain ran away with me I was tired and run down and I tweeted about how hard it was to be a daddy”  
“Are bad things going to happen?” Niall asks from by Harry  
“Is it going to be okay?” Louis asks  
“It’ll be fine look ive fixed it” Zayn says showing the boys his phone  
@zaynmalik - looking after goldfish is hard its almost like they’re my babies dont worry im not actually a dad…  
“See Babas fixed it all” Liam says pulling the three boys onto the sofa for a hug with him and Zayn  
“We love you boys more than anything”  
“We love you too” Louis says laughing “We’re a funny kind of family”  
“Yeah but thats us” smiles Zayn thats just their little family.


End file.
